


Spending the End With You

by thisgirl_18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Levi/Male Hanji, Incest, Let's go to hell together, Skip - Freeform, not mine, please skip, switch gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirl_18/pseuds/thisgirl_18
Summary: Incest with porn, that's all you need to know
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 9





	Spending the End With You

**Female Levi x Male Hanji**

  
**Incest and has porn. Cuz why not?**

**Side Note: If you read this and went straight to hell with me…that’s on You**

  
**_____________________________**

  
Lev could hardly believe her eyes. Of all times this could happen, Of all times!

  
Here she was, in beautiful Hawaii, 2 days before her special day, her wedding day. There was a lot to celebrate, too. She'd soon be starting her very own tea café at UCLA, which was her lifelong dream. She was also reunited with her brother, who was attending Chem school in New York for his masterals. Their tight-knit family unit all stayed in a rental home for the past week.

  
Now this. It was approximately 8:07 am on a Saturday morning in January, and tears were forming in her eyes as she re-read the text alert for the tenth time:

  
_BALLISTIC MISSILE THREAT INBOUND TO HAWAII. SEEK IMMEDIATE SHELTER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL._

  
As an avid cable news watcher, this seemed perfectly reasonable given the political climate of world affairs. Her body trembled. She checked Twitter and saw the pandemonium from tons of other people in the area. She wished she could be with her parents in these final moments, but they were out having an early swim and breakfast with relatives. Even her fiancée, Erwin, couldn’t be reached.

  
She put her phone down when her brother rushed into her room, who was also clenching his phone tight with a panicked look on his face.

  
"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

  
Hanz tried to be strong. "I don't know. Lev, we'll be alright."

  
"But... but... it's a ballistic missile."

  
He came close to her and touched her arm. "The government might have defense systems we don't know about. Or the missile could malfunction at some point."

  
"You think so?" she gulped.

  
"We can only hope. Who knows, this could all be a false alarm or something and there's nothing to worry about."

  
"The message was sent a few minutes ago. If it was a false alarm, they'd have fixed it already."

  
Hanz sighed and gestured to her bed. "Sit down. We should just relax."

  
They both sat on the bed and she immediately pressed her face onto his chest. Hanz responded by wrapping his arms around her.

  
She whispered, "I know I’ve always joked about dying but I actually don't want to d..."

  
"I know, I know… We'll be fine, I promise."

  
She lifted her face from his chest and looked him straight in the eyes.

  
"Do you know anything about these sorts of attacks?" she asked. "I mean, is there any way to survive? Or are we gonners?"

  
He thought for a moment. "During the Cold War, they used to tell people to hide in the bathtub. That's probably bullshit with modern science, but who knows, if it gets shot down far away, or if it malfunctions somewhat, then maybe we'll be a little safer."

  
"There's a hot tub in the main bathroom," Lev said, wide-eyed. "We should go there. It might keep us safe from an aftershock or whatever."

  
He had a doubtful look, "It'll be uncomfortable and it's unlikely that it'll actually help."

  
"I don't care!" she shouted, then calmed herself. "Please, come on. It'll make me feel so much safer. I'm freaking out right now."

  
Lev grabbed her older brother by the wrist and dragged him out of bed, while she still clenched her phone in her other hand. They briskly went down the hall and into their parent's room towards the master bathroom.

  
The hot tub was spacious and there were rubber tiles that could add comfort to sitting on it. They laid side-by-side, their legs and bottoms on the tile, and their backs to the smooth edges of the tub. They only wore t-shirt and shorts, so it was convenient getting in and settling down.

"If we hear a blast," Lev said, "we'll lay low and hopefully we'll be protected from any collateral damage."

  
"I don't think it works that way. In reality..."

  
She pressed her finger on his lips. "I don't want to hear that. Think happy thoughts, okay?"

  
"Okay," he replied when Lev removed her finger.

  
After a few moments of silence and staring at the wall, she quietly sobbed. Her eyes clenched and a few tears managed to leak through.

  
"I can't fucking believe this," she mumbled. "We might not see mom and dad again and I was supposed to get married. Now I can’t even have that! More so get my own family. For fuck's sake, I've never made love before!"

  
"Really?"

  
Her right eye unclenched and peeked at her brother. "Of all the things I just said, the only thing you care about is that I've never had sex?"

  
"It's just... weird."

  
"Why would that be weird?" she asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

  
"I mean I thought you weren’t that type of person who’d wait till marriage." He paused, “And that you’ve had a lot of boyfriends.”

  
"Erwin promised to wait for me." Lev ran a hand to her short hair, “And all those mother-fuckers broke up with me after 3 months of no sex.”

  
"That makes sense, sadly," he acknowledged. "You know, every school you've ever went, you've always been one of the prettiest girls. So it added up my surprise."

  
"A lot of guys were also surprised when I told them. Naturally, they're shocked and disappointed. But I won't compromise my values. I want to wait until I'm truly in love before having sex, just like mom did."

  
"Too much information," he sighed.

  
"So what, we're going to be.... nevermind...."

  
Her voice trailed off and her head hung down.

  
"You know, I used to think you were a slut," Hanz smiled and poked the side of her rib. "But the cool type"

  
She smiled, “Fucker”

  
"Seriously, though."

  
She sharpened her gaze. "Really? You thought I was a slut?"

  
"Kind of."

  
She smacked his chest hard. "Asshole. I never went past 3rd base, or 2nd base, whatever that term is."

  
"I admire that, now that I think about it, it was wrong of me to think you were a slut, or any woman who enjoys sex. I was immature in my younger days. A big regret of mine."

  
"Yeah, well, maybe I should have been a slut. With a ballistic missile headed our way, there are a lot of things I should have tried."

  
"Stop it," he said. "We'll be fine. Frankly, I think it's cool that you've waited so long, especially since you can have any guy you want."

  
"You think so?"

  
"Obviously, That’s why I thought you were a cool slut."

  
"Stop saying that asshole!” Lev slapped his arm playfully, “To be honest, I've been tempted a bunch of times, but whenever I came close, I thought of mom's amazing story of how she waited until she found dad. It was so romantic."

  
"Romance has never been my thing."

  
"Then what is? Sticking your dick in anything that moves?"

  
"Basically."

  
She thought aloud. "Honestly, being a virgin isn't so bad. There's less pressure in some ways. I like it. Sure, I have my needs. I get horny sometimes, well, a lot of times. But I know how to take care of it."

  
"Too much information, again."

  
This time, Hanz shifted and crossed his legs, which immediately grabbed Lev's attention.

  
"Did you just?" she asked, with her voice trailing away. "Did you just get a hard-on?"

  
"What does a virgin know about hard-ons?" he replied, crossing his legs tighter.

  
She smiled, almost laughing. "No worries. I mean it, don't worry about it. I'm not going to tease you. I swear I won't."

  
"After that Alert we got, there might not be anything left to tease."

  
"At least in my potentially last moment, I'll have known that I made your dick hard. How fucking funny."

  
"Fair enough," he shrugged, acting like it wasn't a big deal. "What did you expect though, virgin? You always prance around the house in tiny outfits with that black laces of yours."

  
"Wait” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “Did you used to jerk off thinking about me?"

  
"Forget it," he said. "That's not important anymore."

  
The sibling rivalry and mean-spirited playful comments they'd often trade became alive again, and Lev was eager to return fire.

  
"You know something," she said with a wicked expression. "Last year, when we went on that family camping trip, I used to watch you jacking off when you were supposed to be bathing in the river."

  
His eyes widened. "No way."

  
"Yes way. I used my binoculars. Your cum loads were huge. Nice cock too, dork."

  
He blushed hard for a moment, before sharpening his eyes. "Wait a minute. Why the hell were you even using binoculars to watch me bathe in the river?"

  
"Umm... I wanted to make sure you didn't get eaten by a bear. Safety first."

  
"For a virgin, you really are a fucking pervert."

  
They both laughed. Then they looked at each other seriously. Hanz's legs remained crossed and Lev noticed.

  
"Is that thing still hard or what?" she asked.

  
"I hadn't cum since last night."  
"Jesus. Charged already?"

  
"That's normal for a guy my age."

  
She licked her lips. "Can you at least let me see it?"

  
"Was that a joke?"

  
Lev reached over to pick up her phone, which was placed on the floor outside of the hot tub, and she showed her brother the Alert once again.

  
"You see that?" she said, holding out the screen. "Ballistic missile. Not a drill."

  
She put her phone down.

  
"So this is your chance to see a cock up close?"

  
"Might as well," she said nonchalantly. "Might-as-fucking-well."

  
"Fine."

  
He uncrossed his legs. Then he pulled his shorts down to reveal a semi-erect cock, which only seemed to harden further from exposure.

  
"Jesus," she said, licking her lips again.

  
"You really are a virgin."

  
"How long does it take for the missile to get here?"

  
He thought for a moment. "No clue."

  
"I don't want to die a virgin."

  
They both gave each other a long, hard stare as they took in the gravity of what might happen between them.

  
"Are you sure?" he asked, then fixed his glasses up back on his nose. “What about your fiancée?”

  
"Like I said, I don't want to die a virgin. And it wouldn’t be cheating if we’re gonna fucking die at this moment anyways." Lev pinched the bottom of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it up to expose her belly. She pulled it off and tossed it away to expose her black bra and flat chest. She hooked her fingers below her bra and slightly pulled upwards, exposing the bottom end of her breasts and her hard, small, pink nipples.

  
"Oh fuck," he said, staring at those breasts.

  
"Small tits, but I see they're effective."

  
She gestured to his dick, which was now rock hard, and she reached over to stroke it. Hanz offered no resistance and became fully erect.

  
"I have some level of experience," she said while stroking. "I've sucked a few cocks before. I've felt it in my hands, and I've made those dicks cum. So I won't freeze up when we have sex. Plus I'm totally wet at the idea of having sex with you, so it should go in easily."

Lev got on her knees and pulled Hanz's shorts and underwear off completely, tossing it to the sink.

  
"Wait," he said. "Can you imagine if we died from radiation and a rescue team found us naked like this, having sex?"

  
"That'll be a fucking bummer, won't it?"

  
She threw one leg over him and positioned herself above his cock. Their eyes locked and she lowered herself, while holding his dick upright.

  
"Say goodbye to your virginity," he said, trying to make light of this.

  
"It will be missed. Maybe not. Who knows."

  
She lowered herself and the cock's head brushed past her labia, touching the inside of her wet, pink pussy. Her tiny hole was penetrated and she persisted in the matter. Her pussy stretched and it made her jaw drop. Her eyes widened as the cock went deeper inside. Inch by inch. She took her time. As she lowered herself all the way, slowly, she released a loud sigh.

  
"You're tight," he noted.

  
"I know."

  
"Does it hurt?"

  
"Shit," she groaned. "It kind of hurts, but this is much better than inserting weird objects inside my pussy."

  
"Like what?" he asked, squeezing her ass.

  
"Bottom of my hair brushes. Carrots. That sort of thing. Don't give me that look, you're not a girl, you wouldn't understand."

  
He pulled her ass closer. "You're right. Let's fuck now while we still can."

  
It took a few moments for her pussy to adjust to the size and shape of her brother's cock. It was intense and it was mildly painful, but in a pleasurable way. She slowly rocked her hips as her brother pulled at her ass.

  
When she found a rhythm, Hanz reached up and fondled her sensitive breasts and played with her small nipples.

  
"You like my tits, don't you?" she said, gyrating herself.

  
"I've wanted to see them for a while. Might as well enjoy it."

  
She moaned, "That's right. Might as well. Oh god, your dick feels so nice. So much better than a thick carrot."

  
Her eyes briefly closed as she enjoyed the feeling of riding on an actual cock, even though it was her brother's of all people! She let go of everything; society's taboos, incest, everything... She simply allowed herself to enjoy this sexual exploration.

  
"God, I wish I had the courage to do this last year," she said while thrusting her hips.

  
He pinched her nipples and moaned, "You do?"

  
"Yes," she answered, while picking up the pace with her pussy. "This is my deepest, darkest fantasy. My most taboo secret."

  
Hanz's eyes lit up. "Yes, tell me."

  
She rode his cock harder, and Hanz used one hand to clench at her ass, and another hand to play with her nipple.

  
"I was drenched each time I spied on you," she admitted, going even faster. "I zoomed in on your cock. I loved the taboo that... this is super embarrassing..."

  
He grinned. "We're already fucking. You're not a virgin anymore. Just say it. I want to know."

  
Lev squeezed his shoulders and managed to go as fast as she could without actually hurting herself. While she rode him, she bent forward and hugged him tight, bringing her lips to his ears. Hanz planted both hands on her ass to pull and fuck that tight pussy even harder.

  
"I’ve always had feelings for you," she said in his ear, fighting her shame over the matter. "I've always thought you were extremely hot. I always used to think about us. I still do sometimes."

  
His eyes widened. "God, what did you think about?"

  
The bathroom was filled with the sound of Lev's slick pussy being ravished by Hanz's hard cock. Her pussy was dripping fluids down to the tub now.

  
"I don't know," she said softly, her face burning a shade of cherry red. "I imagined sucking yours off. Or you doing it to me. When I saw your cock, I still thought the same thing. That..."

  
"Say it!" he said, pulling even harder, which made her squeal.

  
"I thought about sucking it, okay? I wanted you to fuck me. I was close to asking you but I knew it would never happen.... oh god..."

  
Lev's body stiffened, and when Hanz thrusted upwards, he found her magical g-spot. It made her cry as it was being struck.

  
"I even thought about you when I was with my fiancee," she whispered in her brother's ear, as her pussy was being fucked. "I used to suck his dick and imagine it was yours,....oh fuck, harder...”

"Really!?" he asked, squeezing her ass harder and thrusting his cock straight up, which made her cry.

  
"Yes! I fucking close my eyes and hoped it was yours!"

  
Hanz's eyes were pure fire. "Shit, you are really a slut for me, aren't you?"

  
His words were playful, and it made her smile, even as her cunt was being pounded.

  
"I wish," she moaned softly. "There's no going back from this now. God, this feels unbelievable.... oh god... want to know something else? All the porn movies I watched were all incest, I’ve always felt jealous because I wanted it with you. One time I found one of your dirty underwear... ohhh...."

  
Hanz shook her. "Finish it!"

  
"Your underwear... oh god... I was going to wash it and I licked your cum. Fuck! I ate your cum before I washed it!"

  
Those startling words caused Hanz to jerk his cock upwards, hitting Lev's g-spot with the utmost intensity. They both went berserk in their orgasms. They both cried loudly, without a care in the world or a burden on their minds. They made lustful sounds as Hanz flooded his sister's pussy with cum, and Lev had her first orgasm from actual sex.  
She nearly fainted and left a massive, soaking mess on Hanz's lap and on the bottom of the tub. She was out for a few minutes, with her head resting on her brother's chest, while he pinched each of her pink nipples to try and revive her.

  
Her phone beeped at exactly 8:45. In her half-conscious state, she knew it must have been an important message; possibly a final 'I love you,' from her family or her fiancee.  
She reached over and checked her phone:

  
There is no missile threat or danger to the State of Hawaii. Repeat. False Alarm.

  
"What the fuck!?!?" she howled. "Motherfucker!!!"

  
Hanz checked the phone too. "Oh wow."

  
Suddenly, their attention shifted to the noise coming from downstairs. The front door had opened and they both heard the much-welcomed sound of their parents arriving and talking casually amongst themselves. Their parents were never technology or phone geeks. Had they missed all the commotion while swimming?

  
Lev raised her finger in a threatening manner. "Not a fucking word to anyone. Got that?"  
"Shit, I'm not crazy enough to tell anyone about this."

  
A sly smile slowly formed on her face. "Though I must admit, it was an interesting experience. Fuck, they're coming upstairs. Get dressed."

  
They both stood up and used a towel to wipe their cum and squirt. Then they wore their shorts and Lev tucked her tits away. When their parents made it up the stairs, Lev and Hanz rushed towards them and they all embraced in the hallway. 


End file.
